David Yates
) |notableroles= |academyawards= |emmyawards= |tonyawards= }} David Yates is a multi-BAFTA winning British director of film and television, best known for his work on the ''Harry Potter'' films. Biography Early life David Yates was born in St Helens, England in 1963. From an early age he was fascinated with the works of film directors, with Steven Spielberg's 1974 film Jaws and the 1951 film The Thing from Another World being two favourites in particular. Yates went to see Jaws in the cinema, where at least a dozen of his subsequent 35 viewings took place. He attempted to understand the production and story elements of motion pictures, observing the characterization, pacing and suspense and with each viewing, surveying the reactions of the audience. He began pulling friends and family into the cast of short films at the age of 14, using a camera his mother had given him. Yates followed up on a more academic track, taking up the subjects of sociology, political studies, and literature at St Helens College before moving onto the University of Essex.David Yates at the National Film and Television SchoolDavid Yates' Bio - Early Life Career Living in Swindon in the 1980s, Yates became a freelancer for Create Studios whose facilities helped him make his first serious film, When I Was a Girl. The short film later made the festival circuit and helped with his acceptance into the National Film and Television School in Beaconsfield, where he studied under its directing program. When I Was a Girl also marked Yates’ entry into the UK’s entertainment industry, with the BBC hiring him to make the dramatic short Oranges and Lemons in 1991. He also directed the short film The Weaver's Wife, along with Good Looks and an episode of the film studies programme, Moving Pictures. From 1994 to 1995, Yates directed several episodes of the ITV police series The Bill, before directing three episodes of Tale of Three Seaside Towns and Punch. He then moved into his first feature film, a small independent called The Tichborne Claimant. Yates returned to television to helm several episodes of the BBC miniseries, The Sins, along with directing a faithful adaptation of The Way We Live Now. Yates, along with writer Andrew Davies and producer Nigel Stafford-Clark, shared a BAFTA Award win for Best Drama Serial. One year later, Yates was back with a nomination for the short film, Rank. Yates then directed State of Play, a six-part thriller scripted by Paul Abbott which was met with positive reviews. The critically acclaimed serial became a major turning point in Yates' career, with him taking on more high-profile projects such as the television film The Young Visiters and the two-part series, Sex Traffic, which won 8 BAFTA Awards. Yates gained an Emmy Award nomination for his direction of Richard Curtis' script to the 2005 television film The Girl in the Café, starring Bill Nighy and Kelly Macdonald. The film won three awards, most notably the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Made for Television Movie, along with achieving four other nominations including Outstanding Casting by Fiona Weir,2006 Emmy Awards who was also the casting director of the Harry Potter films.David Yates' Biography - Career Harry Potter He received his highest-profile assignment in 2005 when he was chosen by Warner Bros. Pictures to direct the fifth Harry Potter film, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Before filming began, Yates visited Leavesden Studios and observed filming of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, which was directed by Mike Newell.David Yates' interview with BBC Radio 1 Yates was also involved in conversations with Prisoner of Azkaban director Alfonso Cuarón and author J. K. Rowling prior to the start of production on Order of the Phoenix.David Yates' conversation mentioned on PotterCast He was then reunited with old friends Mark Day and Nicholas Hooper, who had worked with Yates on some of his previous television credits as editor and composer respectively.Nicholas Hooper joins Order of the PhoenixMark Day joins Order of the Phoenix At the end of the film, Yates makes a cameo appearance in a magical moving portrait which was accomplished during post-production. The fifth film opened to critical and commercial success, becoming an instant high performer at the box office as well as receiving many nominations and wins. Yates was then selected to direct the sixth entry in the series, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. During production of the film, Warner Bros. announced that the final novel in the series, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, was to be split into two cinematic parts with Yates, once again, as the director.David Yates to direct Deathly Hallows Part 1 and 2 In an interview with The Daily Telegraph prior to the release of Half-Blood Prince, Yates stated that the film is "a little bit more grown up and a bit wittier" than his previous Potter entry. The sixth film adaptation became the second highest grossing film of 2009 Half-Blood Prince 2nd Highest Grossing film of 2009 and scored 88% from top film critics, with the results being compiled by Rotten Tomatoes.Half-Blood Prince 88% The film also won numerous awards, as well as being nominated for Best Cinematography at the 82nd Academy Awards.David Yates' Half-Blood Prince nominated for Best Cinematography Yates began to film the two parts of Deathly Hallows back to back in early 2009, with the final shoot taking place on 12 June 2010. Yates stated that he filmed the two parts of the final motion picture differently, with Part 1 being "quite verite" and having a "road movie" style, while Part 2 is "much more operatic, colourful and fantasy orientated", a "big opera with huge battles".David Yates: Part 1 VeriteDavid Yates on Order of the PhoenixDavid Yates on Half-Blood PrinceDavid Yates on Deathly Hallows Part 1 and 2 While on the set of Deathly Hallows, Yates gave an interview with the Los Angeles Times in which he spoke of working with Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint, the three lead actors of the series. "It was an extraordinary bit of judgement, bringing those three in. They have been so stable and level-headed and in working with them I continue to be impressed by how keen they are to challenge themselves and to try new things to bring out the characters that they portray." Deathly Hallows Part 1 was released in November 2010 to generally positive reviews, with J. K. Rowling announcing it's her "favourite so far".Rowling - DH fav Professional critics also praised the movie, with the Broadcast Film Critics Association awarding the film 87/100, leading to a "Critic's Choice" certificate.BFCA Hallows Part 1 Other reviews commented on Yates' directing style, with The Dallas Morning News stating that "David Yates' fluid, fast-paced direction sends up the crackling tension of a thriller." Another review claimed that "there's a good, solid, workmanlike integrity to what director David Yates does here", with a top film critic from the The New York Times expressing that Yates "has shown a knack for capturing and quickening Ms. Rowling’s storytelling rhythm. He has also demonstrated a thorough, uncondescending sympathy for her characters, in particular the central trio of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry himself", rating the film 4.5/5 stars.David Yates' Deathly Hallows At the world premiere of the film in Leicester Square, London, Harry Potter producer David Heyman stated that Yates "has done the most incredible job with these films".Heyman on Yates: Incredible Job Half of the Harry Potter franchise has been directed by Yates, who has helmed four out of the eight entries since 2006. Filmography Director *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (2011) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''The Girl in the Café'' (2005) *''Sex Traffic'' (2004) *''The Young Visiters'' (2003) *''State of Play'' (6 episodes, 2003) *''Rank'' (2002) *''The Way We Live Now'' (4 episodes, 2001) *''The Sins'' (3 episodes, 2000) *''The Tichborne Claimant'' (1998) *''Punch'' (1996) *''Tale of Three Seaside Towns'' (3 episodes, 1995) *''The Bill'' (5 episodes, 1994-1995) *''Moving Pictures'' (1 episode, 1994) *''Good Looks'' (1992) *''Oranges and Lemons'' (1991) *''The Weaver's Wife'' (1991) *''When I Was a Girl'' (1988) Producer *''Tale of Three Seaside Towns'' (3 episodes, 1995) *''When I Was a Girl'' (1988) Writer *''When I Was a Girl'' (1988) (screenplay) Notes and references External links * *David Yates *[http://www.filmlondon.org.uk/news_details.asp?NewsID=277 Article on David Yates] fr:David Yates ru:Дэвид Йейтс nl:David Yates Yates, David